


D'encre et de vin

by LooIsHere



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Doubt, Epistolary, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, Jean-Baptiste Muiron, Letters, M/M, Même si en vrai elle est venue mais chut, On part sur Joséphine qui vient pas du tout, On sait pas ce qu'il se passe entre Napoléon et ses aides de camp en vrai, Regret, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: 27 mars 1796: Napoléon arrive à Nice, prend le commandement et proclame à l'armée: "Soldats, vous êtes nus, mal nourris... Je veux vous conduire dans les plus fertiles plaines du monde."La campagne d'Italie débute, loin de Paris. Loin de Joséphine. Loin d'Arno.





	D'encre et de vin

**Author's Note:**

> Tout se passe après les événements d'Unity, au début de l'année 1796 et au moment où Napoléon est nommé général en chef de l'armée d'Italie et part pour Nice.  
> Bref: amateurs d'excès de politesse et de sous-entendus et de correspondance épistolaire, vous voilà servis !
> 
> (Aussi: big up a Kali et Charlie que j'adore lire (et que vous connaissez probablement déjà, j'ai nommé Kalincka et MoodyDisorder) et qui m'ont motivé à écrire sur ce ship en français, à force de lecture de leur géniales collaborations. PS: <3)

 

 

“Monsieur Dorian.”

 

Arno se tourna vers la femme au grand chapeau assise à la table du coin du café-théâtre. Elle prit une lettre sur la pile de papiers devant elle.

 

“Vous avez du courrier.”

 

“Qui en est l'expéditeur ?” Demanda-t-il en s’avançant vers elle.

 

“Je ne sais pas.”

 

“Une graphie que vous ne reconnaissez pas, Madame Gouze ?” Dit-il en souriant et en se saisissant de l’enveloppe. “Cela m’étonne, il doit certainement s'agir de quelqu'un qui ne m’écrit que très…”

 

Le dernier mot mourut sur le bout de sa langue quand il reconnut les lettres serrées et légèrement penchées sur la droite.

 

“...peu.” Finit-il. “Merci.”

 

Il tourna les talons rapidement pour se rendre aux quartiers privés, ses bottes claquant sur la pierre des escaliers à travers l'épais tapis au rythme de ses pas pressés. Dès qu’il fut dans sa chambre, il retira ses gants, les jeta négligemment sur la petite table ronde près de la fenêtre et s’empressa de décacheter l’enveloppe.

 

A l'intérieur, il trouva sur une unique feuille une courte lettre rédigée de la même écriture saccadée dont les lignes dérivaient vers le haut.

 

 

 

> _Mon ami,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Je regrette chaque jour un peu plus ardemment de n’avoir pas su être plus convaincant quant à ma proposition. Votre refus m’a rappelé que même un général brillant peut essuyer des défaites s’il ne sait trouver les mots justes._
> 
> _Eussiez-vous été un homme à l’esprit plus militaire, ma ténacité vous eût persuadé. Hélas, je crains qu’un certain concours de circonstances fort malheureuses ait joué en ma défaveur et que votre affection en ait été considérablement affaiblie._
> 
> _Si vous n’avez pas changé d’avis quant à mon invitation à rejoindre mes rangs ici, en Italie, je vous demande de considérer la question une fois de plus. Vous seriez un atout fort bénéfique pour cette armée, je le crois. Songez un instant, mon ami, aux âmes que vous pourriez sauver._
> 
>  
> 
> _Je vous écrirai une fois prochaine lorsque les batailles s'apaiseront. En espérant vous trouver bien._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

Arno relut la lettre. Puis il la relut encore. Enfin, il la posa par dessus les autres papiers sur le bureau et se laissa tomber plus qu’il ne s’assit sur la chaise derrière lui.

 

La dernière lettre qu’il avait reçu de Napoléon, en date du 11 mars, lui avait annoncé son départ pour Nice, par laquelle il rejoindrait l’Italie. Il lui demandait une nouvelle fois, avec son habituelle obstination, de l’accompagner dans sa campagne. Ce qu'il avait refusé tacitement, mais avec plus d’impact qu’avec des mots, en ne répondant pas à sa missive.

 

Arno se massa la tempe machinalement en se demandant s’il répondrait. Quand serait-il sage de répondre ? Avec quel ton ? Leur relation avait évolué, c’était une évidence -plus qu’une évidence, si Arno acceptait de se souvenir de leurs brefs _échanges_ privés- mais la retenue non dissimulée de la lettre n’appelait qu’à une égale réserve.

 

Il jeta un coup d’oeil aux correspondances qui s’empilaient sur le bureau et aux mots griffonnés à l’encre noire, puis il retira le lien en cuir de ses cheveux avec un petit rire à la fois nerveux et légèrement moqueur. _Mon ami._ Il se frotta le visage et se leva en vue de troquer sa tenue d’Assassin contre quelque chose de plus confortable. Et il se demanda si Napoléon tenait vraiment à voir son âme sauvée.

 

* * *

 

 

Ce n’est que trois mois plus tard, le 29 juin, qu’Arno reçut une nouvelle enveloppe à l’écriture si caractéristique. Charlotte la lui avait remise en précisant sa graphie particulière, qu’elle reconnaissait cette fois-ci sans pour autant avoir le nom de son propriétaire.

 

“C’est Bonaparte.”

 

Elle avait haussé les sourcils un instant. “Le général Bonaparte ?”

 

“Je n’en connais qu’un, oui.”

 

“Il vous écrit depuis l’Italie ?”

 

“En effet. Nous sommes amis.”

 

“Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Dorian, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir envoyé quelconque lettre de votre part à destination d’Italie.”

 

Arno avait souri. “Je ne lui ai pas répondu.” Puis il s’était détourné et avait commencé à s’éloigner. “Pas encore.”

 

Maintenant, il se trouvait devant cette même enveloppe, et ses doigts étaient déjà en train de déplier le papier jauni qu’il en avait sorti.

 

 

 

> _Arno, mon ami,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Je présume que vous avez fort à faire à Paris. La capitale, bien que capricieuse et difficile à faire bouger, est en constante agitation. Paris bouillonne, je le sais, et vos affaires en sont probablement florissantes. Je ne vous cacherai cependant pas mon désappointement de n’avoir pas reçu de vos nouvelles._
> 
> _J'espère pouvoir bientôt inviter ma femme à me rejoindre. Sa tendresse manque cruellement à mon cœur. Je n’ignore point ses activités en mon absence, mais j’ai bel espoir que ce ne soit que le résultat du chagrin émanant de l'idée de mon long éloignement à venir._
> 
> _Le citoyen Barthélémy a fait envoyer, depuis quelques jours déjà, un peu moins d’une centaine de tableaux que l’on nous a offert à Parme, Modène et Bologne. Il n’est pas exclu que je fasse venir une ou deux pièces dans mes appartements privés. Monge et Berthollet sont eux aussi en pleine recherche afin de fournir le Jardin des plantes._
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous partons pour Livourne bientôt. Portez-vous bien, Arno._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

Arno frotta sa langue contre le tranchant de ses incisives, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait où Napoléon voulait en venir. Jeter sur le papier des informations sans réel lien entre elles n’était pas dans ses habitudes et la lettre lui laissait une sensation étrange entre la culpabilité et la pitié, comme une démangeaison au milieu du cerveau, impossible à soulager.

 

Il alla jusqu'à la salle des trouvailles et s’installa au bureau. Il prit une feuille et déboucha l’encrier avant de se saisir de la plume posée non loin. Il hésita. Il ne savait quoi écrire. Il refusait de répondre aux sous-entendus du général, comme il refusait de l’appeler _Napoléon_ . C'était d’une intimité qu’ils ne partageaient plus depuis l’arrestation de Bonaparte en août 1794. Il trempa la plume dans l’encre puis la posa sur la feuille avec la froideur qu’il souhaitait transmettre, et commença par _Général Bonaparte_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _Bassano, le 10 septembre 1796._
> 
>  
> 
> _Mon ami,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous avançons bien. Que dis-je ! nous sommes victorieux. Roveredo est tombée. La lâcheté des Autrichiens a causé leur perte. Je déplore seulement la perte de Dubois, c’était un brave. Nous avons pris plus de cinq mille hommes. Davidovich est défait._
> 
> _Bassano est à nous également. Nous avons rejeté les troupes de Wurmser en les assaillant de tous côtés. Les débris de son armée ont fui. Masséna a marché sur Vicence et Augereau sur Padoue._
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous sommes en chemin pour Mantoue. Ne souhaitez pas notre chance, l’armée d’Italie est invincible._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

Arno ouvrit la seconde missive qu’il avait reçue de Bonaparte.

 

 

 

> _Bassano, le 10 septembre 1796._
> 
>  
> 
> _Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _La bienséance voudrait que je ne vous écrive point cela dans une correspondance quasi publique, mais j’ai jugé essentielle l’expression de mon désarroi._
> 
> _Il m’avait semblé, lors de nos dernières entrevues, que nous nous portions une mutuelle sympathie. Cependant, je ne l’ai pas retrouvée dans votre courrier. Avez-vous trouvé un nouvel objet à votre inclination, mon ami ? Êtes-vous malcontent des évènements de mars ?_
> 
> _S’il s’agit de mon départ, je vous prie une dernière fois d’envisager le votre pour l’Italie. S’il s’agit de mon mariage avec Madame de Beauharnais, je vous prie de ne pas y voir un quelconque affront. Mes sentiments pour elle sont purs, mais cette douce créole ne les partage guère, et bien qu’unis civilement je crains que nos âmes ne soient pas liées._
> 
> _Ne soyez pas offensé par mes actes, Arno, je ne fais que suivre mon étoile._
> 
>  
> 
> _Je vous écrirai bientôt. Mes remerciements pour votre lettre._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

L’Assassin ferma les yeux un instant. Il détestait lire l’incompréhension de Bonaparte. Il ne détestait pas ça parce que ça le rendait furieux, il détestait ça parce qu’il s’en sentait coupable. Il avait juré de faire le bien autour de lui, peu importe sous quelle forme, qu’il lui faille protéger ou tuer. Et pourtant, en essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans leur deux vies respective en closant leur chapitre, il ne faisait que du mal. La dernière ligne, trop difficile à écrire sur une page trop difficile à tourner, se refusait à lui.

 

Il plia les lettres, les remit dans leur enveloppe soigneusement et les rangea avec les autres. Napoléon s’éprenait trop vite. Son tempérament Corse faisait des merveilles sur le champ de bataille, mais quel désastre ne causait-il pas dans son cœur.

 

Arno souffla les bougies, se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps. Bonaparte avait une femme désormais. Après tout, n’était-il pas de son devoir de veiller à ce que son mariage prospère ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser l’infatué général -dans les deux sens du terme, nota-il pour lui même- mettre en péril ce qu’il avait accompli et avait encore à accomplir pour quelques _égarements_.

 

* * *

 

 

Le soleil levant trouva Arno éveillé. Sa nuit, courte et agitée, lui avait apporté un cauchemar duquel il s’était réveillé pour plonger dedans de plus belle. Les eaux boueuses d’un gué, le bois imbibé de sang d’un pont jeté trop en amont, et la chute inévitable et inarrêtable d’un général en chef persuadé de sa victoire, blessé mortellement à la poitrine.

 

Arno s’assit dans son lit et coiffa ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il était hors de question pour lui de croire ses rêves, et encore moins de penser que ses lettres étaient assez pour déstabiliser Napoléon. Joséphine elle-même le plongeait dans un désespoir amoureux, et pourtant il n’en était pas encore mort. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, résolu. Bonaparte était en campagne militaire, que diable, pas en escapade pastorale.

 

Toutefois, quand il rentra de ses recherches ce soir là, il s’installa au bureau et coucha sur le papier sa préoccupation sans hésiter une seule seconde, qu’il ouvrit par _Bonaparte_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Vos correspondances avec le général Bonaparte se font rare, Monsieur Dorian.”

 

“Vraiment ?” Répondit-il, absent.

 

“Son dernier courrier datait, si je ne m’abuse, de septembre. Voilà donc un peu plus de quatre mois qu'il ne vous avait rien envoyé.” Elle lui tendit, avec la lettre de Napoléon, deux autres enveloppes.

 

“C’est un homme occupé, vous le savez. Si j'étais moi-même à la guerre, je ne suis pas sûr que je trouverai le temps d’écrire. À qui que ce soit d’ailleurs.”

 

Elle lui sourit aimablement. “Profitez donc de ce privilège, alors.”

 

“Merci, Charlotte.” Répliqua-t-il, peu amusé.

 

Il s’installa dans le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre, non loin du guéridon où trônaient les lettres d’Élise, et profita de la lumière du soleil d’hiver pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouche que le militaire lui avait écrites le 20 janvier 1797.

 

 

 

> _Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous ressortons vainqueurs une fois de plus. Wurmser est un stratège fort peu avisé. Non content d’avoir perdu une bonne partie de ses troupes, il essaie encore de nous défaire. La bataille de Rivoli est notre plus belle victoire à ce jour. Les soldats ne pourraient avoir meilleur moral désormais._
> 
> _Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jean-Baptiste Muiron. Cette brillante victoire lui appartenait, plus qu’aux soldats, plus qu’aux généraux, plus encore même qu'à moi._
> 
> _Il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai pas écrit et vous devez connaître le tragique événement qui me fit perdre mon ami le plus cher._
> 
> _Le 15 novembre dernier, nous tentions de passer l’Alpone afin de marcher sur Arcole. Alvinzi nous attendait dans la bourgade et avait transformé les maisons en forts depuis lesquels il nous mitraillait sans relâche. Lannes, Verdier et Augereau subissaient des pertes considérables qui nous menaient vers une défaite décisive. Si Alvinzi réussissait à rejoindre Davidovitch, leur écrasante supériorité numérique aurait signé la fin de cette campagne._
> 
> _J’ai, avec moins de considėration pour ma vie que pour la réussite de la campagne d’Italie, repris le contrôle de mes rangs. Ces hommes avaient besoin de motivation, d’audace pour avancer. J'ai pris l’un de nos aigles et je me suis avancé vers le pont. Plus que de l’audace, vous devez penser que j’ai fait preuve d’inconscience, mon ami, mais vous n’êtes pas le seul: un grenadier à pied a tenté de m’arrêter. Je l’ai repoussé._
> 
> _C’est alors qu’en m’avançant encore, certainement trop, sur ce pont d’une vingtaine de mètres, mon jeune aide de camp s’est interposé entre moi et l’ennemi. Muiron voulait lui aussi m’empêcher de mettre ma vie en péril stupidement. Et stupide, je l’ai été, je le reconnais. Mon ange gardien, Jean-Baptiste, a reçu le biscaïen autrichien qui m'était destiné. Mon si jeune ami est mort par ma faute._
> 
> _Ah, Arno ! Je le regrette tant. Il n’avait que vingt-trois ans. J’ai envoyé des fonds et une lettre de condoléances à sa femme portante, mais à chaque nouveau jour qui passe, ma peine grandit d’avoir perdu un homme si beau, si bon. Je me reproche chaque seconde un peu plus mon inutile bravoure et mon entêtement à vouloir traverser ce pont infranchissable._
> 
> _Il vous aurait plu, cher Arno, ce brillant jeune homme: il était honnête, loyal et avenant. Une vaste carrière couronnée de succès l’attendait. Dire que je m’en veux est un faible euphémisme._
> 
>  
> 
> _Voilà tout, mon ami. Je porte depuis ce jour fatidique l’immense peine d’avoir perdu cet homme sans réussir à goûter pleinement aux réjouissances de nos géniales victoires. Et Joséphine qui ne vient pas. Et vous, Arno, qui ne venez pas non plus. Je suis désormais bien seul ici sans vous._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

Arno posa la lettre sur ses genoux et s’appuya au dossier du fauteuil avec un soupir. Cette fois-ci, le général n’avait pas parlé de la réponse que l’Assassin lui avait envoyée. Il contempla une nouvelle fois les derniers mots de la missive, et il se demanda à qui, de qui Napoléon parlait vraiment.

 

Secouant la tête, il se leva d’un mouvement brusque et laissa la lettre derrière lui. Il avait des choses à faire, et pour commencer, se tenir au courant des nouvelles. Il enfila sa tenue d’Assassin et rabattit la capuche sur son visage avant de sortir sur le toit-terrasse et de saluer le jardinier avant de descendre dans la rue par les escaliers. Marchant rapidement dans les rues encore peu peuplées de la matinée, il se faufila agilement entre les gens pour atteindre la petite place où il était sûr de trouver un crieur public.

 

Il se glissa calmement au milieu de l’attroupement et baissa la tête pour mieux se dissimuler dans la foule. Les pilleurs n’étaient jamais bien loin et il avait rapidement pris l’habitude de les éviter pour ne pas causer de troubles.

 

“Armée de Rhin-et-Moselle: les affaires vont toujours parfaitement bien ! Les ennemis se retirent à mesure que nous avançons et paraissent…”

 

Arno n’écoutait déjà plus. Il s’était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Était-ce là ce que ressentait Napoléon, se demanda-t-il, quand il était au milieu de ses hommes sur le champ de bataille ? La sensation d’appartenir à un tout indissociable et pourtant d’y ressentir une sourde solitude ?

 

“... a attaqué un corps de trois bataillons et 900 chevaux qui…”

 

Non, certainement pas, se dit-il. Napoléon était le cœur de cette campagne et de cette armée. Sans lui, rien n’était possible. Arno se mordit la lèvre, préoccupé. À quel point le général était-il plongé dans le désespoir pour se sentir si seul alors qu’il était le centre même de l’opération ?

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _Bologne, 2 février 1797._
> 
>  
> 
> _Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Laissez-moi vous apprendre la capitulation de l’Autriche avant de l’apprendre au Directoire. Ce général médiocre qu’est Dagobert Sigmund de Wurmser a finalement baissé les armes face à ses constantes défaites. C’est en somme la seule action un tant soit peu sensée qu’il ait accompli depuis notre entrée en Italie._
> 
> _Joséphine ne viendra point._
> 
>  
> 
> _Il ne me reste que toi, Arno._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

L’Assassin observa les bavures de la dernière phrase qui indiquaient une hésitation, une trentaine de secondes ou plus, peut-être, à avoir laissé l’encre s’accumuler dans la plume. Son regard attentif se porta sur la tâche au bas de la page. _Les_ tâches, nota-t-il. L’une, ronde, de vin. L’autre, une empreinte partielle, d’encre. Il l’effleura du pouce et pensa aux circonstances dans lesquelles Napoléon devait lui avoir écrit cette lettre. Il avala sa salive et plia le papier pour le remettre dans l’enveloppe. Il essaya de se persuader que le général en chef était ivre lors de l'écriture de ce courrier. Après tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il n'aurait pas pu écrire cela en ayant tous ses esprits.

 

La lettre qu’il reçut le lendemain lui prouva le contraire.

 

 

 

> _Bologne, 3 février 1797._
> 
>  
> 
> _Mon cher ami,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous partons dès aujourd'hui pour Mantoue, après quoi nous irons à Alcône. Les négociations devraient être aisées, nous sommes en position de force. Le Pape envoie ses plénipotentiaires sous peu. L’Italie nous appartient._
> 
> _Me rejoindrez-vous à Milan, Arno ? J’y serai dans quelques jours, une semaine, peut-être. Ne me force pas à te le redemander, je te prie._
> 
>  
> 
> _J’attends ta réponse. En espérant qu’elle soit positive._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

Arno passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le ton urgent de la missive réveilla en lui la culpabilité qu’il avait jusque là réussi à faire taire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter Paris alors qu’il avait encore un empoisonnement à élucider et des dossiers à trouver. Il se frotta le visage et soupira. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de rejoindre Bonaparte en Italie. Leur relation n’était plus la même, ils ne ressentaient plus la même chose -s’ils avaient ressenti quoi que ce soit en premier lieu.

 

L’Assassin serra les dents. Qui essayait-il de duper, sinon lui-même ? La douloureuse perte d’Élise le 28 juillet 1794 puis l’emprisonnement de Napoléon le 6 août de la même année avaient mis un terme abrupte à ce qu’il y avait entre eux, mais Arno ne pouvait se cacher ce qu’ils avaient partagé. _Rien, presque rien_ , se disait-il. Quelques caresses furtives au détour d’un couloir désert. Un, deux baisers étonnamment chastes pour des hommes au tempérament de feu. _Rien_.

 

Ses bottes claquèrent sur le parquet quand il se leva et il courut presque jusqu’à la salle des trouvailles. S’il avait quelque chose à faire, il s’agissait bien de remettre de la distance entre lui et Napoléon. Ou plutôt, de fermer cette parenthèse de leur vies. Le coeur battant à lui en rompre les côtes, il saisit la plume d’une main tremblante -trop tremblante pour quelqu’un d’aussi agile- et se força à poser élégamment sur le papier des lettres qu’il voulait dépourvues d’affection. Il nota le lieu, la date, puis _Général_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _Bassano, le 11 mars 1797._
> 
>  
> 
> _Monsieur Dorian,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous passerons bientôt le Piave. Pardonnez mon absence de réponse, j’ai été fort embesogné, mais la paix est maintenant établie avec les États pontificaux. Je crois néanmoins que mon silence ne vous a point importuné. Au regard de votre dernière lettre, je doute fort qu’il soit nécessaire de maintenir une quelconque correspondance entre nous. J’aurais apprécié votre venue, tout comme j’aurais apprécié qu’il en soit autrement, mais il est désormais évident que vous êtes trop éloigné et moi trop occupé._
> 
>  
> 
> _Passez mes plus sincères salutations à Madame Gouze._
> 
>  
> 
> _Napoléon Bonaparte, Général en Chef de l’Armée d’Italie._

 

Arno se retint de froisser la lettre et de la jeter au feu. Il avait semé le vent et il récoltait la tempête. Pas n’importe quelle tempête, se maudit-il. Celle du général corse à qui tout semblait réussir. Celle du jeune homme dont l’audace et l’ambition n’avaient d’égales. Celle de l’amant qui ouvrait son coeur trop facilement.

 

Une rage sourde le gagna et il constata, sans surprise, qu’elle était tournée contre lui-même. Il ricana amèrement. Après s’être attiré les foudres de Bonaparte, il s’attirait les siennes. Il se leva, posa la lettre sur le bureau de sa chambre et descendit au café-théâtre.

 

“Madame Gouze.”

 

“En quoi puis-je vous aider, Arno ?” Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, une tasse de thé à la main.

 

“Le Général Bonaparte vous passe ses plus chaleureuses salutations.”

 

“Ah !” Elle eut l’air surprise un instant, puis arbora un sourire plus large que le précédent. “Pensez à le remercier dans votre prochain courrier, c’est un homme charmant.”

 

Il hocha la tête sèchement avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur la rue.

 

“Arno !”

 

Il se retourna. “Oui ?”

 

“Que se passe-t-il ?”

 

“Que voulez-vous dire ?” Il fronça les sourcils, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.  

 

“Vous avez l’air très contrarié.”

 

“Je…” Commença-t-il avant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de lui cacher ce qui était en train de le ronger de l’intérieur. “Bonaparte m’a annoncé qu’une bataille ardue les attendait de l’autre côté du fleuve Piave. J’espère simplement qu’il ne fera rien d’insensé.”

 

“Vous ne devriez pas vous faire de soucis. C’est un stratège militaire remarquable.”

 

“En effet.”

 

Il resta quelques secondes encore sur le pas de la porte, puis quand il devina que la femme ne parlerait plus, il s’en alla.

 

Quand il rentra le soir, il prit un rapide repas dans les cuisines et monta dans sa chambre avec en tête l’idée d’immédiatement se coucher. C’était sans compter le feu dans la cheminée qui l’attira jusqu’au fauteuil confortable tourné vers l’âtre. Il allait s’y asseoir quand il remarqua une feuille pliée en quatre posée sur le coin du bureau en équilibre si précaire qu’Arno était sûr qu’il aurait pu la faire tomber en soufflant dessus. Il l’attrapa, la déplia, et trouva dedans quelques mots de la part de Charlotte Gouze.

 

_L’Italie est un beau pays. Ne soyez pas aussi têtu que lui, Arno, vous n’êtes pas Corse._

 

Il s’assit dans le fauteuil, se laissa tomber en arrière et jeta le papier au feu avant de se frotter le visage. Il ne lui en voulait pas d’avoir lu son courrier, après tout il ne le lui avait pas interdit. La seule chose qu’il était prohibé de faire était de toucher aux objets qu’il gardait en souvenir d’Élise.

 

Arno soupira et commença à se déshabiller, jetant négligemment manteau, chemise et pantalon sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il était préférable, selon lui, de renvoyer un courrier le lendemain. La nuit portait conseil, disait-on, et il ne voulait pas écrire sous l’influence de la colère et des remords.

 

Le lendemain, Arno resta au lit plus longtemps qu’il n’aimait le faire, dans l’unique but de ne pas se retrouver devant son bureau. Quand il s’assit sur la chaise richement décorée, il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore en désordre et reposa un instant sa tête sur sa main. Il ne savait quoi dire.

 

S’il avouait, autant à Napoléon qu’à lui-même, qu’il avait toujours des sentiments, il serait obligé d’aller en Italie. _Un calvaire_ , railla-t-il intérieurement, _que de rejoindre ce trop familier général._ S’il continuait à nier ses sentiments, il était sûr de finalement réussir à mettre un terme à ce qu’il y avait entre eux. _Réussir._ Il se massa la tempe. Était-ce vraiment ce qu’il souhaitait ? Que lui restait-il, sinon Bonaparte, maintenant qu’Élise n’était plus là ?

 

Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupira et prit la plume.

 

* * *

 

 

Ce ne fut que le 30 mars qu’il reçut un autre courrier, daté du 21 du même mois.

 

 

 

> _Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous entrons bientôt à Klagenfurt, où je rencontrerai l’archiduc Charles. Il est fortement probable que nous nous rendions à Leoben afin de négocier les prémices d’un accord de paix avec l’Autriche._
> 
> _J'envisage d’être de retour à Venise début mai._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

L’Assassin faillit s’étrangler en avalant sa gorgée de café et il toussa en relisant la brève missive. Le message derrière les phrases écrites hâtivement était limpide: Napoléon lui demandait, sans plus s’abaisser à l’exprimer par des mots, de le rejoindre. Une fois de plus.

 

Il ne répondit pas.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _Leoben, le 18 avril 1797._
> 
>  
> 
> _Arno,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nous sommes sur le point d’aboutir à la paix avec l’Autriche. Dès que celle-ci sera conclue, je passerai une semaine ou deux à Venise afin de m’assurer que tout est en ordre. Après quoi, je rentrerai à Paris pour rendre compte en personne aux Directeurs du succès de cette campagne._
> 
> _Il est temps pour moi d’achever ce que j’ai commencé._
> 
>  
> 
> _Souhaitez-nous la réussite des négociations: une paix durable est aujourd'hui la seule chose qu’il manque à l'Italie._
> 
>  
> 
> _N.B._

 

Arno comprit qu'il s’agissait là du dernier courrier qu’il recevrait de Napoléon. Il savait que son retour en France signerait la fin de leur relation. Et c’était ce qu’il voulait. Avec ce point final à leur histoire, Arno pourrait enfin se pardonner d’avoir abusé de la confiance de sa bien aimée Élise. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander quelle folie l’avait pris de folâtrer secrètement avec le Corse. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour échanger chaque seconde passée avec Napoléon contre une seconde de plus avec Élise.

 

Oui, se dit-il, son choix était fait.

 

* * *

 

 

Une pile de papier posée sur un chevet à côté de son fauteuil, Napoléon laissait le feu de cheminée chasser l’humidité de la pièce. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il venait de jeter dans les flammes une ébauche de lettre qu'il avait considérée comme trop médiocre pour ne serait-ce que songer à l’envoyer.

 

Il posa la plume encore pleine d’encre sur la première page et écarta légèrement le guéridon. Il se demandait pourquoi il tenait tant à écrire, pourquoi il s’obstinait, pourquoi il se _voilait encore tant la face_. Arno ne viendrait pas, il le savait. S’appuyant sur l’accoudoir, il pressa sa main devant sa bouche et tenta de réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le son quasi imperceptible de ses bottes sur le tapis quand il étendit les jambes.

 

Quand il les rouvrit, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, d’où il apercevait la place en contrebas. Au dehors, Venise était loin de s’endormir. La nuit venait à peine de tomber et les vénitiens avaient encore trop à fêter pour penser à rentrer chez eux.

 

Il jeta un bref coup d’oeil au lit de l’autre côté de la pièce et il se sentit soudainement enveloppé par le froid. Il se leva et approcha le fauteuil de la cheminée. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu’Arno ne lui avait plus écrit. Son dernier billet, qu’il pouvait apercevoir posé sur la pile de courrier au sol, datait du 12 mars. Il repoussa les désagréables pensées qui lui vinrent avant de se rasseoir confortablement et de croiser les bras. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire, de toute façon.

 

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il s’était assoupi qu’en se réveillant devant un feu mourant. Les muscles engourdis par l’incommode position dans laquelle il s’était endormi, il se pencha en avant et reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il était en train de se convaincre de se coucher quand il crut entendre un bruit derrière lui.

 

Maintenant aux aguets, il glissa une main dans son dos et retira son pistolet de sa ceinture. Quand le grincement se reproduit, il se leva brusquement et se retourna, arme levée et prêt à tirer sur quiconque essayait d’entrer furtivement dans ses quartiers.

 

Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour rétorquer une phrase méprisante sur les piètres compétences du voleur ou du meurtrier quand il s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait en fait d’un Assassin. Les mot moururent sur sa langue et bloquèrent un instant le passage de l’air jusqu’à ses poumons.

 

“Vous…” Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle quand il put enfin respirer de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils et rengaina le pistolet d’une main tremblante.

 

“Bonsoir, Général.” Un mince sourire sur les lèvres, Arno avait prononcé ses salutations comme s’il s’excusait.

 

“Que faites-vous là ?” Napoléon se renfrogna. Il était trop tard, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Trop tard pour débarquer à l’improviste et espérer tout arranger.

 

“Je ne crois pas vous l’apprendre, Bonaparte.” Ses pas firent grincer le parquet usé quand il entra dans la pièce.

 

“Vous n’auriez pas dû venir.”

 

“C’est vous qui laissez votre porte ouverte.” Arno s’avança encore et fit un geste de la tête vers le lourd battant en bois que Napoléon n’avait pas fermé.

 

Le général ne répondit pas et retourna s’asseoir près des braises sur le point de s’éteindre.

 

“S’il vous plaît…” Commença l’Assassin quand il traversa les derniers mètres le séparant du fauteuil en velours vert.

 

“Tu n’as même pas daigné répondre à mes dernières lettres.” Murmura Napoléon en fixant l’âtre.

 

“Bonaparte, je-”

 

“Tu m’as laissé attendre seul pendant plus d’un an.” Sa main se crispa sur l’accoudoir. “Tu as répondu comme Joséphine: en prétendant tout et n’importe quoi pour ne pas me rejoindre.”

 

“Ce n’est pas c-”

 

“Tu n’avais pas besoin de te déplacer jusqu’ici pour m’humilier, Arno. Qu’y-a-t-il ? Est-ce mon caractère qui te déplait tant à présent ? Ne supportes-tu plus que mon accent corse t’écorche les tympans ?” Il avala sa salive pour cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

 

“Mon succès ne te suffit-il donc pas ? Ou bien as-tu trouvé plus grand, plus intelligent, plus bel amant à Paris ?” Reprit-il, et il détourna encore un peu plus le visage pour cacher les larmes qu’il sentait remplir ses yeux.

 

“Suis-je donc voué à n’aimer que ceux qui en préfèrent d’autres ?” Finit-il dans un chuchotement.

 

“Napoléon.” Arno tendit le bras et effleura du bout des doigts le dos de la main qui serrait encore le fauteuil. “Je suis désolé.”

 

“Napoléon.” Répéta-t-il, et il lui sembla soudain qu’il n’avait jamais appelé le général autrement que par son prénom. “Pardonne-moi. J’aurais pu te répondre, tout comme j’aurais pu venir en Italie plus tôt, et je ne l’ai pas fait. Je ne peux pas changer ce qui est déjà passé alors je t’en prie, pardonne-moi.”

 

Il glissa ses doigts sous sa main et la prit dans la sienne.

 

“Je me suis convaincu de ne pas venir en pensant que ça changerait les remords que j’éprouvais d’avoir menti à Élise pour te voir. Mais ça n’a rien changé, et en échange j’étais en train de te perdre, toi.”

 

Bonaparte osa enfin se tourner vers lui.

 

“J’ai été stupide. Je ne suis pas las de toi et je n’en préfère pas d’autre, Napoléon. J’avais Elise et tu avais Joséphine, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant, je n’ai plus que toi.” Il fit une pause et releva lentement sa main libre pour caresser le visage du jeune général.

 

“Tu as déjà accompli tant de choses du haut de tes vingt-huit ans, Napoléon, là où je n’en ai même pas accompli le quart du haut des vingt-neuf miens. Tu n’as pas besoin de ce succès. J’ai passé des nuits à craindre que tu ne rentres jamais. Des nuits à penser que je ne reverrai peut-être plus jamais l’orage de tes yeux, que je n’aurais plus jamais le privilège de pouvoir tracer de mes doigts tes cicatrices pour apaiser leur douleur.”

 

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, désormais assailli par tout ce qu’il avait nié durant l’année 1796. Il se contenta d’écouter son coeur battre trop vite dans sa poitrine et d’observer les yeux aux iris ce soir plus gris que bleus de l’homme assis en face de lui.

 

Il restèrent un moment en silence, durant lequel Napoléon sonda le regard brun d’Arno. Il voulait encore être en colère, le chasser et se morfondre de sa solitude, lui en vouloir de n’être pas venu plus tôt, mais il n’y arrivait pas.

 

Alors il se leva et prit le visage d’Arno entre ses mains. Le contact de ses paumes si froides contre la peau si chaude de l’Assassin fit ressurgir en lui des souvenirs qu’il pensait avoir oubliés.

 

“Il ne me reste que toi, Arno.” Murmura-t-il, et l’intéressé aurait pu jurer qu’il revoyait les bavures de l’encre et la tâche de vin.

 

Alors il glissa ses mains dans le dos du général et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

Puis il reposa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés comme pour apprécier davantage sa présence, et répondit ce qu’il aurait dû lui écrire plus de trois mois auparavant.

 

“Il ne me reste que toi, Napoléon.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que le tout vous a plu et à bientôt ~


End file.
